


For the Greater Good

by crumpled_up



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpled_up/pseuds/crumpled_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Tony and Pepper at the end of the Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man and the Avengers belongs to Marvel. No profit is made from this, only love and flail.

"Sir, you have an important telephone call," Jarvis announces overhead.

All of them startle at the voice except Natasha and Barton, then look around. It takes all of Tony's willpower not to laugh then quickly explains that _this_ is Jarvis, the computer that hacked into SHIELD's secret Phase 2 files. Thor and Steve nod, the latter a little confused.

"If it's Fury, tell him forget it. I'm not coming in."

"It's Miss Potts, sir. She's been calling frantically since you've landed back on Earth."

"Oh. Right. Put it on the headset." He looks at the group and shrugs. "Sorry, guys. Private call, gotta take this."

Natasha nods. "Go, we'll take care of Loki."

Tony slips on the wireless headset and pushes the button as the steps outside to have the bots take off his suit. "Hey, Potts," he greets cheerfully.

"Tony!" she exclaims. He can hear the near panic in her voice that she's trying to hide. "Thank God. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm just fine, Pepper. Not hurt beyond the usual."

There's a small pause. "The usual could include you bleeding to death or just as simple bruise on your back. How bad is it?"

As the chest pieces come off, he watches as Thor shackles Loki in some weird handcuffs and place something over his mouth.

"It's _nothing_ , Pepper. I promise. Nothing some decent food, drink and sleep won't cure." 

"You're positive? You're not going to pass out or die on me before I get there? You are back in the Tower right?"

"Yeah, what's left of it anyway. Jarvis, tell her." 

"He is telling the truth, Miss Potts. He is not heavily bleeding, nor in immediate need of medical attention."

"Okay," she says, but he can hear the doubt behind her voice. "Thanks, Jarvis."

The legs come off and he stretches a bit on the landing strip. "Hey, we're all gonna go out for some shawarma in a bit. You want us to wait for you?"

"You're getting what?"

"Shawarma. I don't know what it is, but I saw it when we were fighting down there and it looks good. It's some kind of food at least."

"No. I'll be in the air for at least another hour at this point. FAA has us in a holding pattern and it doesn't look like we'll be able to land soon. You go eat, relax and I'll meet you at the Tower, all right?"

"Okay. Call me when you land. I'll come get you."

"I've already called a car service, it's fine. You must be exhausted. Go eat with your friends and I'll see you when I get there."

He frowns at the idea. "Pepper, I told you--"

"I know. I just don't want you to exert more energy than you have to," she says softly. "I'm not trying to argue here. I'm just looking out for you."

_Like always,_ he thinks. "All right. You're the boss."

"I'll see you soon."

He smiles. The idea of seeing her really soon suddenly lifts some of the exhaustion from his battered body. "Yeah. Really soon."

When they hang up, he tells Jarvis to cancel the car service and to ping him when she's about to land. Then he walks back inside to find everyone drained but satisfied.

"Everything all right?" Steve asks, slumping in one of the bar stools.

Tony grins. "Yep. Sure is. My girlfriend's on her way."

Steve looks up in shock. "You have a girlfriend? You mean someone's willing to put up with you?"

Tony gives him the same dry look he did when Steve insulted the Stark Tower. "Yes, I do. And yes, she does."

"I think I need to meet this woman."

"As long as you remember she's mine."

"Don't worry, Stark. My intentions are noble." Steve shakes his head. "You continue to surprise me as the days go on."

Tony grins. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Captain."

"Not sure you want to, Cap," Natasha says with a smirk. "Is Miss Potts going to join us?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Said to go on ahead. So, shawarma?"

"What about him?" Bruce asks, nodding at Loki. He transformed back after Loki was tied up. "We're just gonna leave him here?"

"We can stash him in one of my secure rooms for now and have Jarvis keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry," Thor says. "These shackles won't allow him to use any of his powers. He's of no use right now."

"Then it's settled," Steve says firmly. "Let's get him locked up, then eat. I'm starving."

"Let's get you a shirt, first, Doctor," Tony says, eyeing Bruce critically. "And maybe some pants."

Bruce grins. "You jealous, Stark?"

"Hell no. I just don't want to be seen around with you in those wannabe cut offs."

Bruce glances down at his pants. "I think they make a nice fashion statement, don't you?"

They all laugh.

 

*

 

Half way through the meal, Tony picks up his cardboard cup and holds it up in the air. "I know this usually happens before we eat, but I figured since we just saved the world and we're starving it'd be fine." He clears his throat and looks at the team. "To Phil Coulson, one of the bravest men I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

Every single one of them holds up their drinks and intone, "To Phil Coulson." They tap and all take a sip.

They have a silent moment, then go back to eating quietly.

After Tony polishes off his second sandwich, his phone beeps and sees it's a text from Jarvis saying that Pepper's about to land.

"I gotta go," he announces, shoving his plastic basket away and throwing his napkin on top. "Girlfriend's here. Listen, if you guys want more, have at it, it's on me. And if you want to stay at the Tower instead of the helicarrier, go right ahead. The building should be stable and the residential floors should be safe. It's got everything you need. I'll see you guys there."

With that, he takes off.

 

*

 

When Pepper descends from the plane, the first thing she notices is that the car service she ordered isn't there, but her superhero boyfriend is, leaning against his ridiculous dark red sports car in his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses.

"Tony?" she breathes.

"Surprise?" he responds with a grin.

When he takes the sunglasses off, she practically runs into his arms and squeezes him tightly and buries her face into the side of his neck. He smells like sweat and grease and dust, but she doesn't care because he's _here_ and he's _alive_. And warm and solid in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I missed your call," she mumbles into his skin. "I..."

He pulls back enough to kiss her. It's desperate and bruising and she kisses him back with equal fervor. She slowly guides him into a sweeter kiss, full of longing and relief which he responds to gratefully. When they pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Pepper quietly takes in the moment, enjoys the moment of knowing and feeling that Tony is here with her, breathing and holding onto her.

"You know, I'm shocked you didn't keep the phone near you," he says quietly. "Isn't it always attached your hands like a third appendage or something?"

She recoils back enough to focus on his face to find him grinning at her. "I was in a meeting," she snaps, then feels her anger and relief melt away into exhaustion. "I was too busy watching you fly up into space on the news," she answers quietly.

He pulls her back into him and just holds her.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispers into her hair. "Really glad."

"Me too." She squeezes back. "And I'll keep my phone with me at all times. Or the headset at least."

"I'll work on something to fix this," he promises.

She pulls back and takes inventory of his injuries. There's a bruise forming on the side of his face and a cut on the other, but there's nothing else on the surface to tell her how he's really faring. Despite Jarvis' confirmation, she wants to personally check him over if only for her own sanity.

"You're sure you're okay? You don't need to see a doctor?" she asks quietly, running her fingers gently over the bruise.

"I'm positive, Pepper," he responds just as quietly. "Just a little battered and exhausted and sore."

"When we get back, I want a full scan."

"Uh, that might not be possible. Jarvis is up, but um, the penthouse kind of got... wrecked. But, he did a diagnostic while I was in the suit and you can take a look at those. Or... I wouldn't mind a personal take." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

She raises one of her own. "I doubt you'll be awake long enough for anything... strenuous. But I still want a look later."

"It doesn't have to be strenuous..." he tries suggesting, then thinks better of it and shrugs. "Okay."

Pepper grabs her bag and shoves it in the trunk. "Shall we go?"

He looks down and fidgets like a school boy sent to the principal's office. Pepper's blood pressure immediately rises because when Tony fidgets, it's usually a bad sign. It reminds her of a burned omelette on a plane and a box of strawberries in her office. 

"What's going on?" she demands. "Tony?"

"There's, uh, something I should tell you..."

She lays her hand over the arc reactor. "Is it the chest piece?" she asks softly.

He looks up alarmed. "What? No." And covers her hand with his. "I'm not dying, Pepper. I told you, I'm fine. We agreed no more secrets, remember? I would've told you if I was."

"You're scaring me, Tony. What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this." He takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Pepper's hand. "It's about Coulson."

She sees the bleakness in his eyes, the lines around his mouth and brow. And she knows. A part of her breaks inside, letting loose a flood of emotions. "Phil?" she whispers brokenly.

He nods and she collapses onto him, keeping their hands trapped between their chests. She tries to hold back the tears, but her eyes burn and they fall anyway. So she lets it out, lets out the sadness at losing a friend, lets out all the worry and stress from the past week as Tony rubs soothing circles on her back and murmurs encouraging words. It's not until she feels something wet slide down her neck does she realize just how much Tony's been holding in. She squeezes him harder.

"Did you...?" she asks, muffled by his shirt.

"No. I wasn't there. But we caught him, Pepper," he whispers hoarsely, pulling back and cupping her face. "We got the bastard and he's gonna pay. I promise."

"Good." She wipes away a stray tear from his face. "Has anyone contacted his girlfriend out in Portland? Or ex, whatever."

"I don't know. Someone probably should, right?"

Pepper nods and makes a mental note to do just that. "What about Phil's... funeral? Or memorial service?"

"I don't know the protocol for SHIELD agents," Tony replies sadly. "I'll ask Fury and let you know. If he doesn't, we'll do one for him anyway."

"I'd like that." She leans in and kisses him softly. "Thank you for telling me."

Tony nods curtly and she knows it's to keep his emotions at bay and not a rude or dismissive gesture. "We should probably head back. It's going to be hell getting through all the wreckage." He helps her to the passenger seat, then slides into the driver's, slipping on his sunglasses. "Besides, you gotta meet the guys," he says, lightening the mood. "They want to meet you and you'll love them, Potts. It's like a circus freak show."

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me."

"It'll be fine. They won't bite. Much. Well, don't piss one of them off unless you want to get smashed. Literally, not in the fun and drunk way. And, um, the other guy likes throwing his hammer around. Then there's--"

She lays her hand on his thigh, which he lifts and kisses quickly before letting go as he changes gears to he zoom off the tarmac. "Why don't you start at the beginning? So there's some context to this so called freak show."

And he does.

 

*

 

Later that night, after everyone settles into their chosen rooms, Pepper settles into the couch Tony's knocked out on dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and top. He told her when they arrived that he wasn't sure if the bedroom would be safe enough to sleep in yet, and after taking a look at the penthouse, she agreed. So they occupied the biggest couch in the lounge that managed to survive the destruction.

As soon as she sits down, Tony scoots enough to drop his head into her lap and fall asleep again like a dark sleek cat. She reaches around and pulls off the throw blanket on the top of the couch and drapes it over him. Then she grabs her laptop and balances it on the arm of the couch and pulls up the news as she runs her fingers through Tony's soft hair.

"Jarvis, has everyone settled in okay?" she asks quietly, knowing the AI would pick up her voice even if she whispered.

"Yes. Most of them are asleep. Would you like me to display it for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She checks out news clips of the same repeated scenes of the Avengers smashing their way around New York City, of Tony flying up and up and up... Then exits the browser. She's seen enough of that to last her a lifetime. She knows the risks of being in love with a superhero, she knows the dangers he puts himself into weekly, if not daily, and she knows it doesn't get easier every time he suits up to fight. But watching helplessly from behind a TV screen, watching him fly up into God knows where and not know if would make it back... She swallows her fears and smoothes out the lines on Tony's brow. He's back. He's safe. He's mostly unharmed. 

And she's so proud of him.

So proud of the man he's become, proud of his accomplishments since he seriously took on the role of Iron Man. And proud of the fact that... he's _hers_. And to be fair, she's _his_. But to know that he comes back to her, that he belongs to her gives her a thrill like no other. Not because he's the Most Eligible Bachelor or one of America's Sexiest People, but because underneath all the armor and the extravagant persona, he's still her fumbling genius who likes to sprawl out on the couch and throw popcorn at cheesy movie lines, send her annoying and suggestive texts, attempt to cook her inedible meals, and have tickle fights in bed.

And she loves every single bit of this complicated man.

Tony turns his head and nuzzles her stomach, mumbling something. She looks down at him fondly as she continues to run her hand through his hair. Something she knows he loves and she doesn't mind doing for him. After all, his hair really is soft and she could probably sit here for days enjoying the texture and the feel of him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots movement and looks up to find Natasha standing in the doorway.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Natasha says softly, "but I was looking for some ice and a first aid kit."

Pepper moves to stand up, but Natasha quickly bats her down. "No, no, you're busy. Just tell me where it is."

Pepper guides her to the kit and tells her where the bags are to fill up with ice. "If you want towels, there should be some in the cabinet below the bags as well."

"Thanks." Natasha quickly grabs some of those.

"Is everything all right? Are you hurt?" Pepper asks concerned. She puts the laptop away and gestures for Natasha to come over.

She does and sits on the coffee table. "No. I'm fine, just sore like everyone else probably is. Clint says his back's bothering him so I figured I'd get him some ice. The kit's to change bandages."

"All right. If you need anything else, feel free. Just ask Jarvis if you can't find what you need."

"I will." She shifts the stuff onto the table next to her and leans forward, elbows on her knees. "How's he doing?" she asks, gesturing to Tony.

Pepper looks down at him, slightly amused. "He swears he's fine but..." she trails off with a shrug. "All he could talk about on the ride back was everyone else and how cool and awesome it was to put on the suit in midair." She rolls her eyes. "Why he was in midair, he won't tell me and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

Natasha grins. "He was a big help out there today. He was the hero that saved us all."

Pepper smiles down at the man in her lap, a sharp tug in her chest. "I think you all are, Natasha." She looks up at the agent in front of her with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Natasha shrugs. "All in a day's work."

They both share a soft laugh. "So," Pepper says, clearing her throat. "What's the deal with you and Agent Barton?"

"Oh no, you too?" Natasha groans. "Stark brought you into this, didn't he? I swear, he doesn't know how to keep out of anyone's business."

Pepper grins. "No, he doesn't. He didn't really say much, but I was just curious. You don't have to answer, Natasha."

"He's my partner. That's all. And he's a really good friend."

"That's good. You need that in your line of work. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. You two look... cozy."

"Oh no. Turning the tables on me now?"

"Turnabout is fair play, Miss Potts."

"I think you've been around Tony too long." She shakes her head. "We're good. Haven't killed each other yet and he hasn't blown up the Tower or the world either, so I count that as a plus."

"Heard that," Tony mumbles.

Both women stifle their chuckles as they stare at him. Pepper's nearly shaking with the effort and Tony shifts, mumbling, "Stop moving, Potts. 'M sleepin'."

That nearly does them in. "Go back to sleep, Tony," Pepper whispers, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry."

He buries his face into her stomach and huffs.

"That's my cue," Natasha says, picking up her items and standing up. "I'll leave you two alone and get this to Clint before the ice melts." She pauses halfway to the door and looks back. "Stark told you about... Coulson, right?"

Pepper nods solemnly. "He was a good man. A really good one."

"One of the best," Natasha agrees. "I know the two of you got along well. I think one of the reasons he liked dealing with Stark was so he'd get to see you too."

"He was always so polite and patient with me, definitely with Tony. Made my job easier. I'm going to miss him."

"We all will. When I find out more, I'll let you know the details, okay?"

Pepper nods. "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

"Not a problem. Good night."

"Knew he had a crush on you," Tony mumbles, turning his head to look up at Pepper groggily. "Knew it."

"Tony," she scolds, lightly tugging on his hair. "He had a girlfriend, remember? And we were _friends_. I know it's a difficult concept to understand--"

"Not between a guy and a girl," he counters. "Can't happen."

She sighs. "Maybe to you."

He takes her hand, the one buried in his hair, kisses it and places it over the RT. "You're mine."

Pepper smiles as she leans down to whisper, "You're mine." Then she kisses him, soft and warm. "You ready to move onto a bed, sleepyhead?"

He shakes his head, then pulls her down for another kiss. "Stay here."

"We won't fit, Tony."

"Sure, we will." He pats the spot between him and the back of the couch. "I spent extra money getting an extra wide couch so we could fit."

"Of course you did," she sighs. "You probably measured it out and everything."

"Jarvis did."

She doesn't bother replying, it doesn't surprise her anymore. It takes quite a bit of shifting before they're comfortable, and surprisingly, there is enough room. Not like a bed, but they can fit comfortably enough that Tony's not falling off the edge.

"Hi," he whispers under the blanket.

"Hi," she whispers back, gliding her fingers down his cheek, avoiding the scabbed cut. She lets her fingers trail down his neck to his chest before resting on the RT again. "Feeling better?"

He tightens his arm around her. "I am, now that you're here."

"I thought you hated cheesy lines."

"It's not cheesy. It's being honest, Pepper. I thought women liked that kind of stuff."

"They do. I definitely do. But you are being a little sappy right now."

"Sappy? Tony Stark is not sappy. This isn't some chick flick."

"It's getting there."

He frowns and pokes her in her ticklish spot. She yelps, pushes his hand away and glares. "Say that again. I dare you," he growls.

Instead, she cups his face and kisses him. "I happen to like Cheesy and Sappy Tony Stark. In fact, he's right up there with Sleepy Tony and Adorable Tony and Genius Tony."

"What about Hot Tony? Or Studly Tony? Sexy Tony?"

"They're nice too."

"Nice? Just _nice_?"

She laughs. It's so easy to rile him up, she thinks. Too easy. And too damn adorable. "Oh Tony. I love all of you."

His face lights up and he gives her his most heart melting smile, the only smile of his she could never resist. He crushes her lips to his. "Love you too, Potts."

 

*

 

Pepper carefully looks at the hologram of the Tower, debating on changing it or not. She knows Tony's completely amused at the fact that the A is the only letter left and wants to keep it that way. She, however, does not. Of course, she could do without any names on the side of the building, but that wouldn't be the Stark way. She contemplates for another moment, before batting it away and focusing on the bottom half. That part suffered more superficial damage anyway, other than the penthouse.

That's when she feels an arm go around her waist and looks up to find Tony sipping on some disgusting looking greenish-brown slug in a cup. One of his health drinks.

"I still think we should just leave the A up," he says, placing the cup down. "I mean, come on, that's pretty cool. A for Avengers."

"I am not calling this the A tower. If you want to name it after the Avengers, fine, but are you really going to donate the entire building to the team?"

"Well... I did offer them a place to stay. Hell, I offered Banner a job."

"I'm guessing he turned you down?"

"He'll come around. When the Tower's repaired, he'll come back."

"What makes you so sure? He seemed like he wanted to get out of here quickly."

He just grins at her. "He will. Don't worry, Pepper."

She shrugs, then goes back to the hologram. "Is there anything you want to change?"

"Well, I was thinking after the whole Loki, cube, portal deal, that maybe we should build some kind of forcefield around the Tower. Or maybe just the arc reactor, so no one else can tap into the unlimited power supply." He bats the rest of the image away until it disappears. "Or..."

Pepper only hears half of what he's saying. She's mentally taking notes to jot down later, but she's more interested in checking out his wounds. The cut is already healing and the bruise is darker, but he hasn't complained about it yet. She reaches out to touch it and he flinches.

"Sorry, I didn't--"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

"...mean to," she finishes when they pull apart.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you're here?" he whispers against her cheek.

"I could stand to hear it a few more times," she jokes, pulling away so she can see his face. Maybe those health drinks do work because he's not as exhausted or in as much pain as he usually is.

"I'm really happy." He smiles at her, soft and intimate. "Really, _really_ happy. You're not leaving again, are you?"

"No. I'm staying here to help out with the clean up. I figured as CEO, it'd be prudent of me to help as much as I can and get everyone settled back in." She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. "The media's already starting to hound me, wanting a statement from you and the company about what happened yesterday. I... don't even know where to begin on that. Usually, Phil would--" Pepper closes her eyes and tells her body to breathe, drawing warmth from Tony's body. "Maybe I'll contact Natasha or something."

Tony wraps an arm around her and squeezes. "Just let SHIELD handle it. I can make a statement if necessary, but I'd rather focus on the clean up too."

She nods and pulls away reluctantly. "Good. Because there's about a million things we need to do and it'll look better if we're both seen helping out. Especially Iron Man."

"Jarvis, are the repairs finished?"

"Nearly, sir. Estimated time to completion is one hour, fifteen minutes."

"Good. When it's ready, I'll head out and start clearing some debris."

"Tony, are you sure? You can take the rest of the day off if you're still too tired and sore."

"No, I need to be out there." He has that grim determination on his face, the same look he has before suiting up for another mission.

Pepper nods. "Okay then. Since we have an hour or so, you can help me make some phone calls."

"Phone calls," he whines. "Seriously?"

"Yes, we need to get people out here fixing up this place. Unless _you_ plan on doing all the repairs."

"Fine," he says, trying not to pout and failing. He slips his arms around her. "Or we could get to that reward you promised me after I did my homework."

"Oh no." Pepper pulls away from him. "No. That's for later. Right now, we--"

"Have an hour," he finishes for her. "An hour to kill. I'm feeling better, Jarvis is working on the suit, and you're looking delicious. Think of it as a morale booster. For me... and the company."

"Sleeping with you will boost the company's morale?"

"Yeah, totally. You make me happy, I make you happy. And since you're the CEO of my company, if you're happy, so is the company. Plus, it'll give me a nice extra _umph_ when I take out the suit which will make _everybody_ happy. See? Win-win."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Maybe. So, is that a yes?" he says as he crowds her against the desk. "It's for the greater good."

She laughs and pushes him back. "For the greater good, huh?" she whispers in his ear as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

"Yup." Then kisses her.

"One hour, Stark. Show me what you've got, then we save the world."

"You're the boss." 

He whisks her off to the nearest bedroom, laughing.


End file.
